Kid Problems
by Tierr
Summary: Having little brothers and sisters are difficult. They’re hard to understand and sometimes they’re just really annoying. But, however annoying they might be, one day wouldn’t feel complete without them. Chapter 8: Cambodia and Vietnam. ON HIATUS. D8
1. Language

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

***

"So, from today, you'll be living with me. Do you understand?" England asked the boy in front of him. The boy, Hong Kong, stared at England but he didn't answer. England waited for a response from Hong Kong for a while, then he sighed and repeated his question. "Do you understand, Hong Kong?" Hong Kong still didn't answer him. Knowing that he won't be able to get any answer from the boy, England continued to talk," Since you'll be living here for a while, I'm going to show you your way around the house. Follow me." He held out his hand to Hong Kong but Hong Kong just stared blankly at the hand. _This is going to be a long day_, England thought to himself.

***

That night, after showing Hong Kong his house and the rooms inside, he took Hong Kong to the new room he has prepared for the boy. England opened the door and walked in, his hand still holding Hong Kong's hand. "This will be your room," England said, pausing a while to see how Hong Kong will react to the room. It was a small room with white and red paint. There's a window at the side of the room and some Chinese calligraphies were hung in the room. The bed was placed across the window and there is a small table and a small chair, enough for a child to use, beside the bed. England had tried his best to make this room as comfortable as possible for Hong Kong. The child had lived under China and he figured that maybe Hong Kong would need some time to adapt, so he hung those Chinese calligraphies in an effort to make the room looks oriental. England had hoped that, maybe, seeing this room would make Hong Kong at least feel at home and that would cheer the boy a little, but it seems like his effort has been in vain. Hong Kong just stared in the room again. That's how Hong Kong has acted all the time today. Not even one word has been spoken to England. England shook his head and let go of his hand. Hong Kong looked up, a questioning and worried look in his face.

England, not noticing the look on Hong Kong's face, smiled," I'll leave you alone for now. There's hot water in the bathroom for you to use," England pointed his finger to a door beside them," and after taking a bath, don't forget to sleep okay?" Hong Kong just stayed quiet. England gave a little weary laugh and kissed Hong Kong on the forehead. "Good night, Hong Kong." And with that, England left Hong Kong and went to his room.

***

He has tried to sleep for hours. But he can't. He was worried. He was worried about the boy, afraid that the boy will hate him and despise him. _We've been living together for one week and_ _he didn't even spoke a single word to me. Not even one single word. He hates me. That's must be why he didn't want to say anything to me. He hated me, who has taken him away from his family, the family that he loved. _England bit his lips, trying not to think about the family he once had. _Family huh?_ _Maybe, if I take him to visit China tomorrow, he'll cheer up a bit. Maybe, he just missed his family. That's right. I'll take him to visit China tomorrow. _England smiled, relieved that he was finally able to find a temporary solution to his problem. Then finally, England drifted off to sleep, after hours of trying.

***

"Hong Kong," England said, trying to wake the boy up. He need to prepare the boy for the visit to China's house so that China knows that his little brother is safe and the boy will be all right with him. Hong Kong turned, making his back facing England, holding his blanket tighter. "Hong Kong, please wake up," England tried again. But Hong Kong still didn't show any kind of waking sign. England sighed, they're going to be late for the visit to China's house if this continues. He decided to splash some water to the boy's face and went to the bathroom inside Hong Kong's room.

"Don't hate me for this," he said and then the water was splashed all across Hong Kong's face. Hong Kong immediately woke up. He seemed to be surprised when he saw England was the one who splashed water to his face. England held out the clothes he had chosen for the boy to wear and said," Go take a shower. We're going to visit China." Hong Kong gave a questioning look to England but he stay quiet and took the clothes. After that, England left the room and decided to prepare himself for the visit too. There's no way he could visit China with pajamas, right?

***

"Hong Kong!" China ran to Hong Kong when he noticed the boy and England from afar. He hugged the little boy tightly, asking questions in his own language. Hong Kong answered China's questions, his voice soft and clear. Then, China released Hong Kong and turned to face England. "You've treated him well, aru. I'm really grateful for that." England was surprised at China's sudden kind treatment. Where is the cold and hating eyes that he saw from the Chinese man the last time he visit him to pick Hong Kong? "Ah, no need to thank me, really," was the only word coming out from England's throat. China bowed to England, mumbling words of gratitude. England blushed and said," I really meant it. You didn't need to thank me." England stopped a bit and then he continued," Actually, I have something to ask you." China turned back and grabbed Hong Kong's hand," Let's talk in my house, aru."

***

"So, what did you want to ask me about, aru?" China asked after making sure that no one was in the room except him and England. "I need you to tell me what Hong Kong likes," England answered. China gave England a 'why' look. "I- I think, that, maybe Hong Kong hates me." England continued, his face bitter. "How could you think that Hong Kong hates you, aru?" China asked him again. England just shook his head and replied," I- I just have the feeling that he hates me." China gave England's word some thought then he poured some tea to the cup and gave it to England.

"Have some nice tea, aru. Then I'll tell you what Hong Kong likes."

"Thank you, China," English said.

***

That night, after they had dinner, England went out, leaving Hong Kong alone in the house. Hong Kong just stayed at his room, quietly playing with the stuffed panda that China has given him today. A few hours passed and when Hong Kong decided to sleep, suddenly a loud sound was heard. Hong Kong turned his head to the direction where the sound came. There, outside of his window, the sky was lit up with an array of colors. Hong Kong watched the colors came and go, awed at the beauty of it. Then he looked down and noticed that England was there, trying to lit some fireworks again.

***

England was trying to lit the last and the biggest firework left when suddenly, Hong Kong hugged him from behind. England dropped the firework and the lighter that he was holding and hugged Hong kong back. He tried not to let his tears free. "Hong Kong… Don't ever leave me. I don't want to be left alone… again." "Ying guo, wo bu zhi dao ni shuo shen me. Dan shi… xie xie," Hong Kong said, his voice muffled. England hugged him tighter," Haha… What are you saying? I don't understa…" Hong Kong then said the words he heard the Englishman said to China," Thank you…" When he heard those words, England know that he won't be able to hold back his tears again. He cried, letting all the emotion he had hold for the last week out. After that, he stood up, releasing Hong Kong from his hug and erased the traces of tears on his cheeks. He picked the firework he dropped and held it out to Hong Kong. "Let's light this together." Hong Kong tilted his head, trying to understand what the Englishman is saying. Then, he smiled, for the first time and nodded, his hand reaching for the firework. England smiled back and looked at Hong Kong. _This time… This time, I won't fail._

***

***Hong Kong was saying "England, I don't know what you're talking, but... thank you."**

**And that concludes the first chapter of this story! I'm sorry if there are any typos and grammar mistakes. And reviews of any kind would be accepted! So what are you waiting? Go click that review button! The more review I get, the faster I'll update.**


	2. Curiosity

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: WARNING! I used human names in this story. For my reviewers, I LOVE you guys!!!**

**Below is dedicated to my reviewers whose review I can't reply:**

**Anne: I hate it that I can't reply to your review! ;__;**

**Alana-kittychan: I would love to see how the two of them interact too! Since their personality is really different…**

***

Matthew was standing in front of the door, tugging French's clothes and not letting him go. "Francis, don't go." The Frenchman looked down and sighed, flashing a smile to cheer the little boy. "I'll be back soon, Matthew." The boy started crying, his hold on Francis' clothes tighter. "LIES! I don't believe you! I d- don't… I don't believe you… You must be lying to me again…" Francis scooted down, making himself in the same height with Matthew and began ruffling the crying boy's hair. "This time I'll be back soon. I promise, Matthew. Don't you believe me?" Matthew looked Francis' eyes and said, voice trembling from crying," R- really?" Francis smiled again. "A gentleman won't break his promise. So, you promise me too that you'll be a good boy when I'm not here, okay?" Matthew nodded.

***

Matthew was standing at the harbor, waiting eagerly for a ship's arrival. When the said ship has arrived and the passengers of the ship began to get down from it, Matthew's eyes searched for a certain Frenchman. Then, he spotted him, flirting with a beautiful woman. The woman, however, seemed to be taken aback by Francis' direct way of flirting. Matthew ran to Francis and hugged him.

"FRANCIS!" He shouted.

The woman noticed Matthew and said in a hurry, seeing it as her only chance to get away from Francis. " It seems like your son has come to pick you up. If you will, please excuse me…"

"Wai-," Francis said, but the woman has already gone from his sight. He turned back to see Matthew. "Matt? Haven't I told you to just wait for me at home?" He questioned. "B- but, I missed you… And I can hardly wait for you to come home… H- Have I done something wrong? Are you… mad?" He answered, sounding a little afraid and worried that he has made the older man mad. Francis smiled in an effort to assure the Canadian that he hasn't done anything wrong. "No, no, no, I'm not mad." But, the Canadian didn't seem to believe it, so he added," Really. I'm not mad at you. Just… a bit surprised. That's all." He paused a little then he continued. "Let's go home shall we?" Matthew nodded obediently. Then, Francis took Matthew's hand and they began making their way back home.

***

"Francis?" Matthew called in the middle of dinner. "Hmm?" was Francis' only response, his mouth full. "W- will you read me a bedtime story tonight?" Matthew asked. Francis simply shrugged his shoulder, managing to mouth a 'no' while trying to keep his food to not fall. "Please?" Matthew asked again. Francis sighed in defeat. There's no way he could say 'no' to that boy when he began to use that tone. "Okay, okay. I'll come and read you a story later." Matthew smiled happily. "Thank you, Francis!"

***

That night, Matthew waited and waited, but Francis didn't come to his room. When he thought that the Frenchman simply forgot his promise, he tried to sleep but he can't.

***

"Francis?" Matthew knocked slightly on Francis' room's door. There was no answer. Then, he steadied himself and twisted the doorknob. "Francis?" He asked again. The room was in a mess. Clothes were lying everywhere and Matthew walked in carefully so that he didn't step on any of those clothes. When he arrived at the bedside, he noticed that the Frenchman was sleeping without any blanket. He sighed and pulled a blanket to cover him. When he was finished, he decided to get out of the room, but a book piqued his curiosity. It was lying open beside Francis, as if asking for Matthew to read it. _N- no… I must not read it. It's not good to just go and read someone's book without asking for his permission first. _Matthew thought to himself. But then, his curiosity wins and Matthew found himself opening the book and he began to read it. It was a romance novel. He sat down on a couch, making himself comfortable. The reading continues until finally, Matthew reached a page full of unknown words and phrases. No matter how much he read it again, he just didn't understand, so he stopped reading and decided that it's time to sleep.

***

"Matt, wake up!" Matthew mumbled a sleepy 'five more minutes' and held his blanket tighter. Francis sighed. Although Matthew was really different from Alfred, his twin brother, the brothers shared the same bad habit. Once they're asleep, they'll be really hard to wake. He tried to think of some ways to make Matthew and then decided to use an old-but-effective way. He went down the stairs, leaving the door to Matthew's room open, and whipped up some pancakes. After that, he poured some sweet maple syrup on it. This way, Francis thought, he'll wake up before he knows it. And he was right. The sweet smell was all over the house and when it reached Matthew's room, the boy immediately wake up.

"Pancakes?" Matthew asked half asleep.

"That's right! Now go and take a bath before the pancakes become cold!" Francis shouted.

***

"Umm… Francis?" Matthew asked in the middle of the breakfast. "Yes?" Francis answered, sipping his coffee. "I was wondering, what does 'intercourse' means?" Francis choked upon hearing the word. His Matthew, his precious little brother, was asking a word a boy of his age shouldn't have known! He quickly regained his senses and tried to act calm," Where did you get that word from?" Matthew answered innocently," I read it in your novel. Oh, and while we're at it, I also want to ask you what…" At that time, Francis' senses have already stopped working again, saving him from hearing vulgar words out from his precious little brother's mouth, and before he collapsed, he thought to himself. _I should never, ever, let the door to my room remain unlocked again._

***

**Second chapter's finished! I was wondering, should I make a China and Japan chapter next or a Spain and Romano one? Anyway, please tell me what you think in your review! Flames are accepted since I'm AWESOME. XD**


	3. Pride

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Dedicated to the reviewer whose review I can't reply**

**For Tama: I'm really glad that you find that part of the story funny and here you go… A Spain and Romano chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

***

Lovino grumbled. Now, where could that bastard went off? Lovino thought to himself. He had been waiting for hours for the cheerful Spaniard to come home and Antonio was never this late before. "S- Spain you bastard… Come home already. I'm hungry, dammit…" Lovino muttered to himself. He glanced at the door, waiting and wished in secret that maybe by some miracle, the door would just open and then the Spaniard would walk in, wearing his usual bright smile. After that, Antonio would usually hug him and he would headbutt him for doing that. Just like that. Their usual routine. Lovino looked away from the door and fixed his gaze on his dinner. His stomach was already protesting, but instead of eating it, he just stared it blankly, his mind wandering to the morning when he last seen the Spaniard.

***

"_Lovi~!" Antonio called the little Italian and snuggled him. Lovino, surprised at the sudden gesture, dropped the tomato he was holding and kicked the Spaniard's stomach in response. "Wh-what are you doing, you bastard?!" He shouted, ignoring Antonio's cry of pain. "Uh… Why did you kick me Lovi? I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Spain's reply sounds like he was trying his best not to lose his consciousness. Lovino puffed his cheeks in anger. "Everything you did IS wrong!" He exclaimed, swinging his foot to kick Antonio again. Luckily, the Spaniard was able to dodge it, otherwise, the kick would end on his 'vital regions'. Antonio shuddered at the thought of it ( Lovino just knew where to kick, didn't he? XD ). He backed away from the cursing Italian, afraid that Lovi would try to kick him again._

_Splort! Lovino gasped. Antonio had just stepped on his tomato. "Huh? What's that?" Antonio looked down to see what he had just stepped on._

"_M- my tomato…" Lovino stared at the remains of his tomato. "Wa- wait, Lovi… I didn't do it on purpose…" Antonio tried to calm Lovino who looks like he was about to cry. But Lovino ignored what Antonio had just said. That tomato… He had wake up earlier than usual and spent hours trying to find that one tomato in their backyard. He had planned to give it to Antonio as a token of thanks since the Spaniard had saved him from Turkey yesterday and Antonio had broken it. His hours of work reduced into nothing in seconds. He knew it wasn't Antonio's fault but right now, he just can't help but say those words._

"_I hate you, Antonio." He hissed. "And I don't want to see you again." He added before he ran and locked himself in his room._

***

"It can't be… That idiot really think I meant what I say? No, no." Lovino shook his head. "But… He is an idiot after all… Argh! That's it. I'm going to find that stupid bastard!"

***

He ran and ran. He continued to run even though he tripped and injured himself in the process. He didn't know where Antonio could be, but he was sure that he would find him. Then again, the Spaniard was nowhere to found. Lovino sighed. He should get back home for now. He was too tired and could barely walk anymore. And it was almost midnight too. Lovino looked at his surrounding once more before he turned away, making sure that he didn't miss anything. After that, he began his journey back home which felt far more tiring than when he began.

***

"Ah, Lovi~ There you are!" Antonio waved at Lovino, smiling like there's nothing wrong. Lovino gawked. Antonio walked to the frozen Italian and brushed some strand of grass from Lovino's hair. "You look terrible. What happened?" That snapped Lovino out from his surprise. "An- Antonio? B- but… when?" Antonio looked down and gave an 'I don't understand what you're saying' look.

"I- I'm asking you when you came back, you idiot!"

"Hmm? Ah~ I've just returned, Lovi. And, boy, I was surprised when I found that the front door was locked and nobody's at home."

"… Where… Where have you gone off to?" Lovino asked. He was really relieved that Antonio's back in one piece and not harmed at all. "Mmm, I went to the market this morning and when I want to get back, I got lost… Ah, it can't be that you're worried about me don't you?"

"W- what?! No! I'm not worried about some idiot like you!"

Antonio smiled. "Then, what's all this cut for? And your hair is messy!" He said while touching one of the cut Lovino got when he tripped. Lovino winced. "I just decided to take a midnight walk since the night's so beautiful and I tripped while I'm walking! It's not like I searched for you because I got worried about you since you didn't come home at the usual time!"

Antonio tried to hold his laugh at the obvious lie. Lovi's really cute when he's like that, Antonio thought to himself. Then, he suddenly remembered why he went to the market this morning. Antonio placed his hands on Lovi's shoulder and said," Lovi, wait a minute okay?" Lovino just nodded. Antonio then walked back and reached for the groceries he had bought. He searched for a while and finally, he found it. Antonio walked again to Lovino and shoved a tomato into Lovi's hand. Lovino looked at the tomato. It looks almost identical to the tomato he had planned to give to Antonio.

"Lovi? I'm sorry about this morning, okay? I really didn't do it on purpose." He paused and waited for Lovino's shout of 'I won't forgive you' but he didn't hear anything. "Lovi?" He asked the little Italian, making sure that Lovi heard what he had just said.

" I forgive you…" Lovi mumbled in a small voice, holding the tomato really tight.

Antonio's face brightens when he heard those words. "Really? You really forgive me? Thank you Lovi!" He hugged Lovino suddenly. "Oops, sorry..." Antonio let the boy off, afraid that Lovi would be mad at him again. He doesn't want to start another fight right?

Lovino huffed. "Only if you do my part of the household chores next week."

"Okay, okay~"

***

**Finished! Yay! Next chap would be China and Japan. And, I'm sorry for the short chapter… FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

**PS: Reviews makes me happy, so go click that review button yes?**


	4. Goodbye

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: Use of countries' names in this chapter. **

**Below is dedicated to my reviewers whose review I can't reply:**

**Tama: Ah! I love your long review! –gives cookies- ( And I hate it when I can't reply to your review and instead have to write it here… Make a fanfiction account please? Or if you have an account, log in please? –am being a demanding person- ignore it please… )**

***

China stared at Japan, stunned. "Ja- Japan…?" He said in a hoarse voice. Japan didn't answer. He simply kept his sword pointed to China's chest. "B- but why?" China asked. Japan shrugged. He raised his sword so that the tip of its blade points at China's throat. China looked at the blade unbelievingly.

"I'm sorry," Japan whispered in a small voice that only he and China could hear. _I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise to you… big brother. _Japan added but he kept that sentence for himself. "This is for the best of my peoples." Japan finally says before swinging the sword.

***

_Japan sat quietly in the dining room. He took a deep breathand felt the air around him. It was filled with a rich aroma. Then, suddenly, Japan's stomach grumbled.. "… China?" Japan said in a small voice, afraid that he'll broke the Chinese's concentration. Everytime China was cooking, he always looked like he was in another world. And Japan knows more than to bug China when he is cooking. China was usually a good brother, however, when he was disturbed in the middle of his sacred ritual ( China said so himself ), he would be, well… he would be scary. Japan can't find any other word that is more suited than scary. Although, using 'scary' to describe China's anger was actually underestimating it. That's why he had sit and remain quiet while the Chinese was cooking, but he was hungry now and China has been cooking for hours. How come he's not finished yet?_

_Japan turned his head and looked outside. His eyes searched for something interesting. Maybe, if I found something to focus on, I wouldn't feel this hungry. Japan thought to himself. Then he noticed it, the bird nest that was lying on the ground. He immediately got off from his chair and ran outside._

***

China winced when the sword cut his flesh. The sword would have cut through his throat if he hadn't tried to evade it. The pain was the worst he had ever had after those years of peace. China felt his eyes were getting heavier. The loss of his army has weakened him severely, but that last injury has crushed all his effort to endure the pain. But, no. He wouldn't show his weakness. Not in front of his little brother he had raised for years. China coughed and blood splattered around him. _N… No, aru… My army is losing it… At this rate I would…_

Japan's voice was as clear and cold as the ice when he said the words. "I've decided to walk on my own now, China. I don't… need you anymore." China looked up to see Japan. He forced a smile. "Ah… So, that's what you mean by breaking the promise."

***

_China lets a sigh of relief. At last, he had finished cooking. He looked out at the window and the sky's already dark. "Huh? No way! It's dinner time already? I thought it's still noon! Oh no! Japan! He must be really hungry now!" China lifted the plate of food and walked in hurry to the dining room where Japan is waiting for him. "Ja~ pan! Dinner's ready! Sorry for making you wai… Japan?" China stared at the empty dining room. "Hey… It's not good to play hide-and-seek in the night you know. Come out already…" China placed the plate on the table and searched around the room. But Japan was nowhere to be found._

"_Japan, aru? Where are you?" China got out of the room and began searching all over the house. But still, no Japan. China wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Japan! I'm sorry that I took so long to cook, aru! Come out please!" He shouted._

"_China?" A small voice was heard from the backyard. China ran to the source of voice. "Japan?" He looked around, trying to find any clues to Japan's whereabouts. "I'm here, China…" The voice came from a tree at near the fence. China immediately ran to the tree. "Where are you, aru?" He asked. "Here, up here…" China looked up and saw Japan holding one of the tree's branches tightly. "What are you doing there, aru?" _

_Japan answered, slightly scared that China will be mad at him. "Th- the bird nest over there…" He pointed to the nest. "It fell from the tree. I decided to put it back to one of the branches. But, after putting it back… I can't climb back down." Japan finished his sentence and waited for China's scolding. China stared at his little brother then sighed. "Jump down, aru."_

"_Eh?!" Japan shook his head. "No! I won't do it!"_

"_I'll catch you, aru. So, just jump down."_

_Japan looked down. It's really high. If China isn't able to caught him, he would broke his bones. Japan gulped. Jump down, do not jump down, jump down, do not jump… Jump. And Japan jumped down._

_China seemed to be surprised at the sudden movement, but he was able to catch Japan in time. He then put Japan down. "… aru. Really, what are you thinking?!" China scolded. "I- I'm sorry…" Japan apologized._

"_It's okay. Just promise me you won't wander on your own again, okay? You didn't know how many years I've lost because of you…" Japan nodded. "I- I promise, China…"_

***

"It's okay… aru." China felt his consciousness drifting away. Japan walked closer to China. _This is it… The final blow. _He braced himself and swung his sword down.

"ANIKI!!" Korea shouted from afar. He ran as fast as he could and knocked Japan away from China. "Aniki? ANIKI! Don't die yet!" Korea shook China's body. "Japan! How could you do such a thing to Aniki?!" He turned and shouted to Japan, aiming his weapon to Japan. "Wh- what are you saying, aru… I'm alive, you idiot." China whispered. He barely has enough energy to talk now. Korea lowered his guard and turned back to see China. "Are you sure you're okay, Aniki?" He asked, worried.

"Stupid…" Japan said. "I could just stab and kill you the moment you lowered your guard, Korea." Korea sniffed. "But you didn't do it." Japan smiled. "I see… You're as stupid as ever, Korea…" Korea responded angrily. "HEY! What do you mean by that?" Japan ignored Korea and backed down. "Whatever. I'll pull back for today. My army is exhausted and continuing this battle would be… suicide for me."

Walking away from China and Korea, Japan whispered to himself," Goodbye… Big brother."

***

**Random rumbling: Augh… This chapter is an EPIC FAIL. I just can't write this kind of story… Haha, shot me please? ( NOOO! I'm just kidding! )**

**AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**

**Out of the four pairs of brothers in the last four chapters, which would you like to see in the bonus chapter? ( Yes, that's right, I'm making a bonus chapter! And it's not about some brotherly fluff, I swear! )**

**Tell me in your review and the more people request for that pair, the bigger their chance to make it to the bonus chapter!**

**So, what are you waiting for guys? R&R!!!**


	5. Surprise

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: WARNING! I used human names in this story.**

***

" Umm, umm, big brother?" Feliciano asked Lovino with a sing-song voice. "What?" Lovino answered in a grumpy voice. "_Ve~_ I was actually thinking about cooking some pasta as breakfast tomorrow. What do you think?" Feliciano leaned closer and gave Lovino an asking look. _Pasta again?_ Was the only thing that came to Lovino's mind as he watched Feliciano in a look of utter disbelief. He sighed. He always loved living with his brother, but sometimes, Feliciano's obsession over pasta was rather... annoying. Lovino scratched his head. "I don't know, Feli. Are you sure you want to have pasta as breakfast tomorrow? We have been having pasta as breakfast, lunch and dinner since I came to live with you. And that is a long time ago." Feliciano's face turned into a sad look. " But, big brother... You won't eat wursts and potatoes..."

Lovino stared at his brother. "Wurst and potatoes? Those heretical things?" He hissed in a low voice. "I know I shouldn't have let you friends with that potato bastard!" He shouted angrily and smashed the table. The plates of pasta they're having as dinner shook from the impact of the hit. Feliciano squeaked. "Big brother, you're scary!" Lovino was going to say something, but Feliciano's scared look stopped him. That little brother of his has been timid for God knows how long. Lovino sighed. Feliciano looked up to see Lovino. The room was silent for a moment until the phone ring and make the Italian brothers jump in surprise. Lovino grabbed the phone, as he was the one closest to it, and took it to his ear. But, before he was able to shout swearing at the caller, a bright voice was heard.

"_Night, Lovi~!" _Antonio's voice was heard. Happy as usual. "What do you want, you bastard?" Lovino answered, irritation clearly heard in his voice. _"I was in the middle of cooking when suddenly, this great idea came to my mind. And I felt like I should tell you this!"_ Antonio replied, oblivious to the irritation. "So, you called me just to told me this awesome nonsense of yours?" Lovino grumbled and began to put the phone down. However, just before the call was ended, Antonio's excited shout could be heard.

"_Let's go to a date tomorrow, Lovi!"_

***

Lovino closed his eyes and began humming.

_Un cocomero tondo tondo_

_Che voleva conquistare il mondo_

_Che voleva che tutti gli altri superare_

_Un bel giorno si mise a_

_Viaggiare!_

The tune relaxed him a bit and he opened his eyes, hoping to see the Spaniard. But, there are no signs of Antonio. "Damn bastard... making me wait for him like a total idiot... I'll kill him when he arrives." Lovino cursed under his breath.

"Lovi~!" Antonio ran through the crowds, waving his hand, a bright smile plastered to his face. When he arrived in front of Lovino, he swiped the sweat off his face and hugged the in-the-verge-of-anger Italian. "You're so cute today~!" He mumbled. Lovino gave an immediate punch at Antonio's stomach. "Oww… That hurts, Lovi~! What did you do that for?" Antonio exclaimed.

"Serves you right, you tomato bastard!" Lovino retorted. Damn that bastard. How could he just came and waltz in like he hadn't done anything wrong? Lovino breathed and tried to calm himself. Okay, just calm… It's a public place and there are many people here. You can just kill him somewhere where there are not this many witnesses. An abandoned slum perhaps or a dark alley… Lovino thought to himself.

The thought was cut off by Antonio, who grabbed Lovino's hand and smiled. "Well then, let's not waste anymore time and go shall we?" Lovino huffed. "I should be the one saying that." But he didn't let go off his hand from Antonio's grab. Well, maybe just another chance for this bastard. Lovino decided.

***

He let himself fall to the chair and lets out a relieved sigh. "I'm so tired… All this walking is killing my feet, dammit…" Lovino muttered. Antonio let out a soft chuckle and patted the Italian's head. "There, there. Let's order some food now, okay?" Lovino nodded hastily. His stomach is screaming to be filled. "What do you want to eat then?" Antonio asked. "Anything besides pasta…" replied Lovino. "Hmm? Really? How about pizza?"

"Okay…"

Antonio called the nearest waitress and began placing his orders.

***

"Oi, Antonio, I'm finished. You can go now… Huh? You ordered ice cream?" Lovino walked back to his table from the toilet. Antonio simply nodded. "I figured that maybe you would want some dessert." Lovino scoffed. He then sat and took a spoonful of the ice cream and ate it. "… What the…?!" Lovino felt something hard and cold, like a metal, inside the ice cream and immediately spat the ice cream out. The thing fell and rolled around before finally stopped. Lovino bowed and reached out for the thing. However, a tanned hand, Antonio's took it first. "Is this your idea, you tomato bastard?" Lovino questioned the Spaniard. Antonio opened his mouth to answer, but Lovino cut him, not wanting to give him any chance speaking. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? What if I didn't notice that thing and swallow it? What if…" He stopped talking when Antonio grabbed his hand and put the thing down into his palm. He looked at it. A ring. He looked back at Antonio and saw the Spaniard's serious face.

"Lovi, if I were to propose to you tonight, right here right now with this ring, will you accept it?"

Lovino's face immediately blushed in a deep scarlet. "Wh- what?" was the only word he could get out of his throat. He shook his head. Upon seeing the gesture, Antonio's face immediately darken up. "So, you won't?" He said, all energy and brightness lost. That tone of his voice was like when his invincible Spanish Armada was defeated by England. "Huh? No! I mean, uh, yes! Uh… I- I accept it." Lovino said, voice smaller. The last words could barely be heard, but Antonio heard it nonetheless. "Really?" His face brightens up. Lovino nodded, his face that's already deep red turned redder. Antonio hugged the Italian and kissed him.

"I love you, Lovi~!"

"Just shut up, d-damn bastard…"

Antonio let Lovino off and grinned. "You know, Lovi, if you dye your hair green…"

Lovino glared at the Spaniard. "Continue it and we may consider this conversation never happens."

***

**Lovino's singing the Italian kids' song. The rough translation is:**

**The round watermelon**

**Wants to take over the world**

**And defeat the others**

**In one beautiful day, it then…**

**Adventured!**

**Sorry if there's anything wrong. I just read it in a book and had the idea to insert it to the story.**

**And that's the bonus chapter. Thank you so much to my reviewers! I can't live without you guys! :D**

**Also, sorry that it took almost one week to finish it. School's been crazy and last week had been so insanely full of works. Anyway, next chapter would be either England America or Germany Prussia. So, reviews, guys!**


	6. Brothers

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: Use of countries' names in this chapter. **

***

"England! The phone's ringing!" America shouted to England, who was preparing breakfast for both him and America. "Oh, thanks America!" England quickly left the kitchen and headed towards the phone. "Hello? How may I he…"

"_England. Don't say anything. Just hear me. Today, we'll come to your house for dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise visit, as Ireland had said, but I'm telling you this because I know Ireland never had any good intentions when it came to 'surprise visit'. I'm betting that he just wanted to embarrass you. Your new colony, who is it? America? Prepare him well for tonight. That's all I can tell you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"_

The one-sided conversation was ended and England stood still, his brain trying to process what his brother, Wales, had just told him. Surprise visit? Ireland? Dinner? Prepare America? Ah! The idea came and struck him like a lightning bolt. "So that stupid brother of mine is trying to make fool of me in front of America?" England smiled. "Like hell I would let him!"

"England! There's smoke coming out from the kitchen!"

"Smoke? AHH! THE BREAKFAST!"

***

England turned to America and began his 'briefing' for tonight. "So, America, tonight we'll have guests for dinner." America blinked. "Guests? Who?" He asked England, feeling excited. New peoples mean new friends!

"We- well… They're my brothers."

"Brothers? Tell me about them, England!"

England cleared his throat. "Err, how should I say it huh? It's hard to explain." America looked disappointed. England patted America on the head. "Just wait for dinner okay? Then you'll see for yourselves. Oh, and don't forget your manners. Also, don't say anything about this." He warned his little colony.

America nodded. "I won't forget!"

***

Ireland rang the doorbell impatiently. "Man, what's taking Iggy so long?" He moaned. Nothern Ireland stared at his twin brother. "Stop moaning, Ireland." He said, irritated. He didn't want to go to England's house at first since he wanted to finish the book he was reading but this idiot brother of his has dragged him and no, he can't do anything about it. Physical force isn't part of his. He was built more for thinking, not muscle-works. Ireland turned his head to the shorter Northern Ireland and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Stop it!" Northern Ireland shouted. Ireland gave his twin a wide grin. "It's always fun to annoy you."

Scotland and Wales sighed. This is an everyday scene for them. But then… Wales thought. England should have prepared himself for our visit, shouldn't he? Why is he taking so long to just open the door?

"Hello? Wales? Earth to Wales. I repeat, Earth to Wales. Are you there, bro?" Scotland waved his hand in front of Wales. "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm just thinking." Scotland smirked. "That's so unlike you. Is there anything bothering your mind?" Wales shook his head. "If you say so then… I guess I'll join Ireland in annoying Northern Ireland."

Luckily for Northern Ireland, just before Scotland was able to annoy him too, the door was opened. However, it's not England who opened it. It was a little boy. "Good evening. May I ask who you guys are?"

***

"Oh, you guys should have told me if you guys want to visit. I would have prepared a better meal if only you've told me before." England greeted his brothers with a smile. A fake smile to be precise. He never has any grudge against Wales and Northern Ireland, but the other two… England tried to calm himself.

Scotland looked unconvinced. "Better meal?" He said. "I wonder England. Last time I visited, I've told you that I'm going to visit, but I still got coals as dinner." England gritted his teeth. "Oh, that? Pardon me for that time. But, my cooking skill's better now. Don't worry." And that's exactly what I'm worried at. Scotland thought, but he kept the thought to himself.

***

Meanwhile, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales are busy with America. "Uah, so you're the Iggy's new colony? You're so small!" Ireland said in a surprised tone. "Now that I think about it, it's no wonder that you're small. Iggy's foods are horrible and I'm wondering how long you'll be able to stand his food." America puffed his cheeks. "England's food is not horrible! They're delicious! And I'm not small! I'll be as tall as England when I grow up! Maybe taller than you!" Ireland laughed. "Hahaha! Delicious you say? Are you high or something? And that's a good dream you got there, boy! But, dream is sti…" Ireland stopped talking.

Both Northern Ireland and Wales had punched him on the stomach. "It's bloody hurt, North…! Why are you doing that?!" Ireland whined. Northern Ireland ignored his twin and smiled to America. "America, please forgive this stupid guy. This guy has a hobby of making fun of the others." America shook his head. "It's okay. I don't mind all. I'll show him that I'll be taller than him when I grow up."

"Dinner's ready!" Came England's voice.

***

Wales sat besides Scotland and waited for the others to be seated. Ireland was the last to sit on the chair. "Wow! You actually make edible food this time, Iggy!" Ireland exclaimed. Scotland smiled slyly. "I don't think so, Ireland. You can't judge book from its cover and that applies to food too." Ireland gave the Scot a questioning look. "You're not actually saying that this food is poisonous aren't you?" Scotland shrugged. "Dunno. It might be, it might not be. I'm just saying that good looking food doesn't necessarily need to be delicious."

England tapped the dining table irritably. "I would appreciate if you guys don't bad-mouth me in front of my new colony."

Northern Ireland looked at Wales, who looked back at him. "If we don't stop this soon, today's dinner will be chaos again." He said. Wales nodded. Northern Ireland glanced at America. The boy was happily eating the food. He looked back at his food. Well, if it doesn't poison America, it might not poison him as well… He took a bite. But, soon after the food was in his stomach, Northern Ireland's face paled. Wales noticed it and immediately handed a wine glass for Northern Ireland. He took it and downed the wine down in one gulp. "That… almost killed me."

Ireland and Scotland stared at their brother worriedly and for a moment, stopped picking on England. Ireland was especially worried. Even though Northern Ireland was sometimes annoying, he was really close to Ireland. Losing Northern Ireland would be like losing an arm or leg to him. "Really, Iggy. I think you better hire a cook or something like that. Won't want to have any food-poisoning happen to your dear little colony, right?" Ireland complained. "Shut the hell up, Ireland." England retorted sharply. "I agree with Ireland." Scotland added. Wales watched as Ireland and Scotland was beginning to annoy England again. He needed to find something to distract those two and after that, make those two finish their dinner quickly. He rubbed his temple. What is enough to distract those two huh…?

"Uncle Ireland, uncle Scotland, was it? Please stop picking on Mom!" The distraction Wales had searched for came from America. However, this distraction just make things worser. "Mom? Umph… ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mom he say! MOM!" Ireland laughed hysterically. Scotland's roar of laughter followed Ireland's. Wales looked curiously at Northern Ireland and found that the supposed sane part of the twin was smiling. Northern Ireland's body was shaking. Wales could see clearly that he was trying to hold his laugh. England's face in the other hand, looks like his blood has been drained. "A- America! I told you not to call me Mom! It's for woman! I'm a man, so you should call me father!"

America blushed. "Oh! I- I'm sorry, England… I forgot."

Ireland went into a more hysterical state. "He forgot! HE FORGOT!" He pointed his finger at America. "How long have you been a 'mom' anyway, England?" Scotland's question followed. The Scot has stopped laughing and was wiping the tears off his face. England slammed his head to the table. "Sh- shut up I say…"

Wales decided that it's time to go home even though they've not finished their dinner yet. Continue this and England might became a hermit and locked himself up in his room out of embarrassment. He stood from his chair and walked tapped Scotland's shoulder. "Time to go back home, Scot." He ignored Scotland's protests and dragged him to the door. Northern Ireland was trying to do the same thing to Ireland. And today must be Northern Ireland's lucky day since Ireland followed without any complaints. Ireland has had his share of laughter today.

"England, we'll be leaving first. Thanks for the dinner." Wales said and with that, England's brothers left the house.

America looked at England and poked him. The Brit didn't respond at all. "Having brothers sounds difficult…," America mumbled. But he still wants a brother! Well, as long as they're not like England's… America thought to himself.

***

**A/N: Sorry for the LAAATE update! I think updates would be weekly from now.**

**For the reviewers: WAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! –hands out cookies- careful though, those are made by England.**

**Random rumbling: The United Kingdom brothers! Yay! The first OCs in this story. I know some people don't like OC but… I'm so tempted to write them!**

**Next chapter would be Germany Bros.**

**And DON'T FORGET to click that REVIEW button~! :D**


	7. Mauer

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: Use of humans' names in this chapter. **

***

"More."

Ludwig frowned. "Again? But you've eaten so much!" Nevertheless, he went and gave his brother another portion of food. Gilbert ate it as though it was his last meal. "You're acting like you haven't eaten in years." He commented. "You won't believe what kind of food I've to eat there, West! The food here is heaven compared to that crap I eat!" Gilbert said before continuing to indulge himself in eating.

"… Brother, won't it be better if you just move here?"

Gilbert looked up and grinned. "Are you worried about me, West?" Ludwig scratched his head even though it's not itching. "In a way… Yes." Gilbert broke a laugh. "Well well, no need to worry 'bout me! You'll just waste your time! And, anyway, may I have another one? I promise I'll go back to my place after it."

"Okay, okay." Ludwig said, sounding unconvinced.

"It seems like you're still worried. Really, West, have a little more faith to your big bro! I'm the awesome Prussia after all!"

Ludwig smiled upon hearing the confidence in his brother's answer. "Just don't forget to visit me sometimes okay? And I'll appreciate it if you didn't come here just to pig out on my food."

***

"Huh… Wait, that's not a wall… right?" Gilbert blinked his eyes, trying to make sure of what he was seeing. Gilbert stopped on his tracks. Not only there was a wall now, standing between him and his way to West, there were also soldiers on guard. And those guns… It don't seem like it's only for show, he noted to himself.

"I found you!" A voice was heard from behind him. Gilbert turned his head and found a certain Ivan Braginski behind him. "What the… ?"

The Russian walked to Gilbert and shook his hand. Gilbert twitched at the force of Ivan's handshake. "You'll become one with me, da?" Ivan asked Gilbert in his childish voice. "Huh? What makes you think that I'll become one with you?" Gilbert quickly took his hand off from Ivan's. "Because the Boss said so! I'm so happy! In the end, everyone will become one with me, and we'll live together in a warm place!" Ivan answered. He then proceeded to grab Gilbert's hand and pull him to his side. "And since you'll be living together with them, you must know them too!" He stepped aside and Gilbert could see the faces of the Baltic Nations. Well, he recognized the faces, but not their names. He never bothered to remember it after all…

Ivan smiled and said," This here is Toris." He pointed to the meek- faced man. Toris nodded and smiled. "The one with glasses is Eduard and that one who can't stop shaking is Raivis. Actually, there are the others, but these three are the only one who could come with me today." Ivan finished his introduction. Gilbert sighed. "Look, I don't understand why you said that I'll be living with them when I have my own house. And, no, I won't become one with you. You can tell that to your boss."

"Ah… But, your boss is the one who said that to my boss." Ivan replied. "Yeah, and this fucking piece of wall is built by the orders of your boss." Gilbert retorted. "But that's the truth. The idea to make this wall comes from my boss." Gilbert gawked. Now that was unexpected. "But, enough of that. Toris and the others have already told their names to you. It's your turn to introduce yourself to them."

Gilbert stared at the trio. Did he really have to do this? Did he, the awesome Prussia, really have to live under that vodka-lover Ivan Braginski? But, it's not like he have any other choice. That guy won't just come and said that he'll be living with those three if there's nothing to back him up, right? And in this case, the backing is his own boss…

"The name's Gilbert Weillschmidt. But, just Gilbert's fine with me."

Ivan clapped his hands after Gilbert finished saying his sentence. "Now, let's go back home together shall we?"

***

Ludwig walked back and forth in his room. He had practically done that since he came back from his visit to Gilbert's house, only to find the house empty and deserted. He slumped against the sofa and turned off the radio, which was filling the room with loud noises. Really, where could he gone off to?

The Soviet. That thought hit him hard. Of course! Why didn't he think of that before! East Germany had been dangerously close to the Soviet and he had heard of rumors that the wall was made from the suggestion of the Soviet's Boss. Could it be possible that Gilbert was now living with… Ivan? If that's true, then there's no way he could help his brother. Ivan wouldn't be likely to give up anyone who had come to live under him or, putting it in Ivan's words, became one with him.

But still… He had to try.

As Ludwig began to make his move to the phone, the phone rang loudly. He answered it in an irritated voice. "Feliciano, if it's you…"

"_WEST!_" Ludwig cringed. "Brother? Where are you?"

"_Isn't it obvious already? I'm in Ivan's house! And no time to explain, that guy might get home anytime soon. I just want to say that I'm doing… okay here. Yeah, really. No need to worry. That's all. Bye_." Ludwig stared at the phone for some minutes and decided to pray for his brother's sake.

***

Gilbert didn't come back right after the fall of the Berlin Wall. He came three days later.

"Wait, how did you manage to get away from Ivan's house?" Ludwig asked Gilbert, who was busy pigging out on the food and beers. "Mmm… This is so delicious…" was Gilbert's reply. "BROTHER!"

"Hm? Oh that. Basically, his house is in chaos too. And now that communist is no longer in East Germany, they figured out that it's dangerous to keep me there. So, I was kicked out from there. With nothing except what I wore on my body! Say, I want another glass of beer."

"At least, you're lucky enough to get away unscathed from there. How do they treat you there?"

Gilbert immediately dropped his glass of beer. "Eh? What? Don't make me remember that time again, West." Gilbert shivered. "And… thanks for helping me." He added in a small voice.

Ludwig raised one of his eyebrows. "What are you thanking me for? That's what brothers are for, right?"

***

**A/N: This chapter strays off from the title a bit... I think. And, as to why Gilbo knows Ivan's name before Ivan ever tell him was because… well, who wouldn't know the name of one of the world powers at that time huh?**

**For the reviewers: -hugs them- I owe you guys so much for fueling my writing passion!**

**Random rumbling: I hope there's no historical inaccuracy here… because what I know about Berlin Wall is from Wikipedia. All of it. And if there is any historical inaccuracy, kindly point it out for me?**

**Lastly, hit that REVIEW button guys~!**


	8. Reliable

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: Use of humans' names in this chapter. **

**Special thank you goes to Tama for this chapter!**

***

"Lovi~! I have a good news for you~!" Antonio announced with a sing- song voice.

"What good news?" Lovino asked the Spaniard with a frown on his face.

"Hum… You should stop frowning, Lovi~ You'll get older faster if you continue to frown like that~"

"Argh! Just hurry up and tell me what good this news is, dammit!"

"Tomorrow, little Feliciano will come here~! Isn't it good? You two haven't met for months, right?"

Lovino bit his spoon so hard that it actually cracked. "What?" He asked in horror. "What? Feliciano will come here tomorrow, Lovi. Aren't you happy?" Antonio answered, oblivious to the horror in Lovino's voice. "Th- that useless brother of me is going to come?" Antonio nodded. "To here? Tomorrow?" Antonio nodded once again. "That's a good news, right, Lovi?" He asked the Italian. Lovino shook his head. "Ha? But, you missed Feliciano, right? You told me that few days ago!" Lovino's face is as red as a tomato when he said," I never said that to you!" And he immediately got off from his chair, ran towards his room and slammed the door shut.

"… Huh?" Antonio blinked at the fast change of events. "W- wait, Lovi! Why are you mad now? After I went through all that difficulty to make Austria allow Feliciano to come here…" Antonio sighed. He could never understand Lovi…

***

Lovino hugged his pillow hard and rolled around on his bed. Dammit, that tomato- bastard… He never says that he wants to meet Feliciano! That bastard just went on and makes an excuse to invite Feliciano here! He's not dumb, dammit! He knows very well that Antonio have a… bit of complex on him and Feliciano.

"We- well… It's not like I don't want to meet Feliciano… But tomorrow is…" He shut his eyes. "Argh! Whatever! I don't need to concern myself with petty problem like this!"

***

Feliciano blinked when he saw his brother's face upon entering the house. "Ve~? Lovi, big brother, why did you look so gloomy?" He asked. Antonio shrugged. "Lovi's been like that since yesterday. Right after I told him that you'll visit us." Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "Big brother, you don't like me coming here?" He asked again, this time, showing a sad face.

"Huh?! N- no! I don't! I mean, I like it that you visited me, but…" Lovino answered quickly.

Feliciano smiled upon hearing Lovino's words. "Then, let's play?" He didn't wait for Lovino's answer, instead, he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him outside. "O- oi! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Lovino struggled but the Northern Italy's grip was strong. _Hell, what did that Roderich feed Feliciano with?!_

"Have a good time, you two~ Don't forget to come back during lunch okay?" Antonio waved goodbye to both Lovino and Feliciano.

"Okay~!"

***

When Feliciano turned to face Lovino, his face was serious, something that _rarely_ happens. "Lovi, what's wrong?" Feliciano's voice was as serious as his face. Lovino shook his head. "It's none of your business!" Feliciano put his hands on his hip and leaned forward. "It's not good to keep all your problems to yourself you know…" Lovino shot a glare at Feliciano. "It is NOT your business." He repeated it again, his tone sharper than previous.

"It is my business." Feliciano answered back. "Wh- Hey!" Lovino shouted when Feliciano pinched his cheeks. "What did you do that for?!" Feliciano grinned. "Smile is good~" He said while continuing to pinch Lovino's cheeks. Lovino shoved Feliciano's hands away and rubbed his cheeks. "It hurts, dammit…"

"Ve~ So, will you tell me your problem now? Did I do something wrong by coming here, Big Brother?"

"W- well…" Lovino hesitated to answer. "You can tell me everything~ No need to worry~!" Feliciano patted his brother. "We- well… Actually, that bastard…" Lovino told everything to Feliciano, knowing well enough that Feliciano won't stop bothering him until he had heard what he wanted to hear.

***

"Hmm… So, Big Brother Antonio had promised you that he will accompany you to buy your painting equipment today~? And, by inviting me, he basically broke his promise, right?"

"Mmm…" Lovino mumbled. "I'll take that as a yes." Feliciano responded. "I shouldn't have come…" Feliciano said to himself. "No! Feli, it's not your fault! It's that tomato-bastard's fault!" Lovino said hastily. "Ve~ Thank you, Big Brother… But, really, I think it's not Big Brother Antonio's fault either." Lovino gave his brother a strange look. "And why did you say that?"

"Because, one way or another, you must have said that you want to meet me and Big Brother Antonio must have overheard you saying it. Big Brother Antonio loves you very much, you know. There's no way that he would invite me just so that he could get away from his promise to you."

Lovino blushed. "That tomato-bastard…?" He pondered for a while. Feliciano nodded._ But, everyone always swoon over Feliciano. And… Just what part of me is better than Feliciano that makes that tomato-bastard prefers me over Feliciano?_ Feliciano cut Lovino's thought and exclaimed," Just leave this problem to me!"

***

Antonio placed the plate of pasta in front of Lovino before proceeding to place another plate in front of Feliciano. "Sorry for the overuse of tomatoes, Feli. Lovi loves all his food with tomatoes you see~" Feliciano shook his head. "It's okay~! I like tomatoes too!" He winked at Lovino before giving him a what-did-I-told-you smile. Lovino turned his eyes to another direction.

They eat for a while in silence until it was broken by Feliciano. "Oh… My stomach hurts…" Feliciano hold his stomach tightly. Antonio rushed to Feliciano's side and took a quick look at the younger Italian brother. "It's okay… Really. I think I ate too much… I'll just rest for a while." Feliciano said to the worried-looking Spaniard. "Are you really sure you're okay?" Feliciano nodded curtly. "You should just go out with Big Brother… I could take care of myself. No need to worry about me."

"You think I'm just going to leave you alone in the house? It's dangerous! You don't know how close this house is to that French bastard's house! He could just come in and molest you when you're resting!"

Feliciano shrugged. "Big Brother Francis is not that bad~ He won't take advantage over my sickness like that~" Lovino gave his little brother a doubtful look. "Ve~ You two don't need to worry that much. Just go out and enjoy this holiday~ Ah, a present would be nice though~"

Antonio looked at Lovino and then he turned his attention to Feliciano. "At first I wanted to took the three of us out after this lunch but the, this have to happens… Are you sure we could leave you alone, Feliciano?" He asked tentatively. Feliciano nodded again. "Well, if you say so…" He turned to face Lovino. "Let's go with our original plan, shall we?" Lovino blinked. "Y- you remembered?" Antonio gave him a big smile. "Of course~! Let's go then, Lovi?" He held out his hand to Lovino.

Lovino took the Antonio's hand and looked at his brother, who is resting on the couch, shortly before he closed the door.

_You can always rely on me._ Feliciano mouthed to Lovino. Lovino smiled. When he's outside with Antonio, he said to the Spaniard," Let's not forget to buy Feli a present."

***

**A/N: Hum… The Italian Brothers is so cute~ Although, I think Feliciano's a bit OOC here. It was originally going to be a tasty chapter centered around food but then… I changed it. Yeah, shot me. I exchanged your particularly tasty chapter for a crap like this. I'm such a bad writer~**

**And, uh, late update, sorry… Like, forgive me, readers!**

**For the reviewers: Ooohh!! You guys… I don't know who you are in real life, but you guys are the best!**

**Random rumbling: Like I've said before, this chapter is brought to you guys with the help of Tama~ Thank you so very much for sparking some ideas to my head~! And, there would be no update next week. You see, I'll have a mid-semester exam and I have to study~ Sorry… I'll update as soon as the exam finishes. Wish me luck, guys~!**

**Uhm… Reviews?**


	9. Revolution

**Kid Problems**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hidekaz Himaruya owns APH. I only make the fic._

**Author's Note: Use of country names in this chapter. **

***

It was that time of the day again, Cambodia thought to himself. He winced as the pain spread through his body along with the sounds of whiplash. The face of a young man flashed in his mind. The man had intelligent looks, the looks of someone who has been educated and has an idea of his own, not some kind of stupid living beings who could easily be indoctrinated. Cambodia noticed. The perfect target for the Khmer Rouge…

That man was new here. He was brought in two days ago by a cadre who looks no older than a 15-years-old boy. However, don't let his looks fool you. Cambodia had seen the cadre took out the previous occupants of the cell in front of him, which was now empty again since his newest occupant has been brought out for interrogation, and none of those previous occupants came back. Cambodia didn't know what happened to them, but he was sure of one thing. They're tortured. And perhaps died from the injury. Or maybe, they were moved to another prison.

Another pain came as another sound of whiplash is heard. Cambodia hissed at the pain, then quickly closed his mouth, scanning the area in front of him nervously. They're not allowed to make any sound here. That's just one of the rules here. Disobeying the rules would end with having lashes downed upon them or getting electrical discharges. Either choice is no better than the other.

No one was coming to punish him for what he had just done. Cambodia let out a silent sigh of relief. He looked around again. It was still dark, but after having lived for almost three weeks straight in this darkness, his eyes have adjusted to it really well. There's nothing to look, except for the empty cell located in front of his cell. As for his own cell… Cambodia judged his surroundings. The wall was crudely built. And he knows that his cell is located on the corner of the prison. Isolated from the other.

_I wonder how my eyes would fare if they have to face direct sunshine now…_ Cambodia thought to himself. Then, realizing the situation he's in, he smiled bitterly at his thought._ That is… if they would ever have the chance to see the sunshine again._

A sudden creaking sound snapped him out of his thought, and Cambodia saw a cadre, not the usual one, came in and walked to his direction.

Cambodia could feel his heart rate multiplying. _He must have come to punish me for disobeying the rules… How foolish of me to think that, maybe just this once, I could slip out from this without having to get a punishment for it._

But the cadre didn't unlock his handcuffs, the step that was usually done if someone was going to be brought to the torture chamber. He twitched his nose at the unpleasant smell, then the cadre put a tray of food in front of him and immediately went out from the cell as fast as he can after he had done his duty.

So, he _did_ slip out from his punishment this time. No such luck next time thought… Cambodia thought to himself again. And how could he miss such a large thing like this tray of food? Speaking of food… He eyed the tray of food. Rice porridge and soup again. It was the same menu everyday. But he must not complaint. At least, his portion of food was enough for his stomach until he got food again. What he get was… better than what the rest of the prisoners got.

Cambodia crawled closer to the tray. Then he took the bowl with the rice porridge in it to his mouth and emptied it in one gulp. He had ignored the pain that spread throughout his body as his peoples, how many he didn't know, were being tortured. When your body had been receiving pain for so long without any pause, it become accustomed with the pain and the pain no longer feels as bad as it was supposed to be. Although, everytime he wakes up, the body needs some time to adjust and it was painfully hurt during that time. But it was better than having had to go through the pain the rest of the day, right?

He then moved on to the soup. _Another same day to go…_ Cambodia thought when he had finished the soup.

***

_The little girl was humming happily, Cambodia had noticed. "Why are you so happy today?" He asked her in Khmer. The girl looked at Cambodia with his large innocent eyes before answering. "Because today Daddy will finally have the time to play with me!"_

_Cambodia smiled at the answer. As expected from a child, he thought. They didn't have to worry about anything… even though there's a war brewing out there now. He patted the girl's head. Feeling happy for the girl too._

_Unexpected, a bullet suddenly break through the window and made its way pass the girl's head, all happened in less than one minute. Cambodia stared, frightened, as the body of the girl becoming limp and fell to the floor. Her eyes, which were full of life one minute ago, now become dull and empty._

"_A… What? What just happened?" Cambodia asked. But there's no one in the room, so only wind answered for him. Cambodia shivered. Then, just like how the bullet came unexpected and swift, his whole body was beginning to cover itself in pain. He ran to the broken window, and looked down at the chaos. Civilians running, children trying to get a firm grip on their parent hands, soldiers with guns, and the most frightening of all was how the city is slowly painted red by the blood of its citizen._

_This is bad. I have to run._

_Cambodia moved from the window and turned his body, preparing to run. But upon seeing the girl's lifeless eyes, he walked slowly to her direction. "Rest well," He closed the girl's eyes. Then, he made his way to the exit and after he was outside, began running. He blended in with the panicked crowds, not looking back at all. Only one thing in his mind: he had to survive this._

***

_Now that I think about it, I'm lucky to be able to avoid them for so long before finally captured._

He crept closer to the wall. It feels cold, hard and firm. Nothing like living being. And that gave him a safe feeling. At least, the wall can't hurt him.

_How many days I have left until this is finally over?_

Cambodia closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been in the prison. He lost his count after a month. The same routine everyday made him feels like time didn't move at all. It was just like a cruel cycle, the same thing happened everyday, a day that was repeated again and again.

_I want to die._

He proceeded to close his ears, tired of hearing people's screams of pain everyday. Even though it was listed in the rules of this prison, that you must not cry at all when you're being punished, what kind of living being could stand the pain in silent? Just imagine someone pull your nails out and poured alcohol on the wounds. That is just one kind of torture in this place. Cambodia had watched the cadres doing that while he himself was tortured too. Of course any human would collapse if they have to go through that kind of thing everyday, but Cambodia's not a human. He's a nation, the embodiment of his country and his people. But he's alive too. He could still feel pain.

_I want to die._ Cambodia repeated the words again and again in his mind.

***

Vietnam moved to another cell, hoping that maybe this cell would contain her brother. And her hopes were soon crushed. The cell contained yet another corpse, mutilated and chained to the bed. Vietnam shook her head. _No way… Cambodia's still alive. I'm sure of it._

She walked again, her soldiers following her in a quick step. "Ma'am, are you sure your brother would be here? You've wasted your time, I'm afraid. We've searched almost all of this building and still no signs of your brother. I propose we stop this pointless sea…" Vietnam glared at the soldier. "Mind your tongue, soldier. I'm the one in command here." The soldier looks surprised at Vietnam's words, but nevertheless, he stopped talking.

A soldier ran to her from the opposite direction. He looked tired and battle-worn, but his words are full of energy. "Ma'am, I… I think we've found a survivor!"

***

It hurt her so much to see her brother in that state. Cambodia was lying on the floor, curled, and he looked so thin. His body only skeleton and skin. And he looked so fragile. He leaned towards the wall as if his life depends on it. Vietnam slowly opened the cell's door and stepped in.

Cambodia curled himself even tighter.

Vietnam touched Cambodia a little and that makes Cambodia's body began to shake violently. He mumbled something in Khmer, so fast that Vietnam at first thought it was gibberish. However, Cambodia didn't stop. He continued, mumbling the same thing over and over. And Vietnam realized what her brother is saying. _Just kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._ Same words over and over.

She hugged Cambodia, slowly whispering into his ear. "Shh, now, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you now. I'm here. Don't worry."

But the shaking didn't stop.

Vietnam didn't know what to do, but she just hugged him tighter. "It's me. Cambodia, it's me, Vietnam. Had you forgotten?" Nothing she said had any effect on the boy. Vietnam sighed. Now she was beginning to feel uneasy. Her brother's condition was bad. No, not bad. It was worse than she thought.

She released Cambodia from her hug and touched the boy's closed eyes. "Open your eyes, Cambodia. Look, it's me! It's really me! Please, I beg you…"

Minutes flew by and still there's no reaction from Cambodia. Vietnam was beginning to feel in despair. "Please… brother." She pleaded. Cambodia slowly cracked open his eyes. "Sister?" He squeaked, unsure of the identity of the girl in front of him.

Is it really you?" Vietnam nodded. Cambodia forced a weak smile. "They're gone now, right?" Vietnam nodded again. "They're gone now. No one… Nothing is going to hurt you now." And Vietnam made a firm resolution in her heart. Her brother can't be left alone now. Not with this kind of state. She's going to help him even though that means she would have to take over him for a while. Sure, maybe Cambodia wouldn't agree to it, but she need to do it. Cambodia would thank her later.

And thus, the Vietnamese occupation over Cambodia began.

***

**A/N: Okay, Cambodia here~ He's the Asian version of Latvia. But, no, he didn't shake as much like Latvia. …Maybe. And just like the Germany Bros, chapter, what I wrote here is based on my own interpretation of what I read at Wikipedia. So, if there are mistakes, please kindly point it out to me?**

**Took me long enough to finish this chapter~ especially after the exam… My brain just refused to work! D: And I think this chapter is gives me a depressed aura. What do you think?**

**For the reviewers: I really love you guys. REALLY.**

**Random rumbling: Next chapter would probably be a bonus chapter again~ Which pairing guys? Just choose from chapter 5 to 8~**

**Reviews! 'Cause it makes the world go round!**


End file.
